A Peaceful Life
by White Trenchcoat
Summary: "I will give it up" replied Gabriel simply, looking to the other man. - In which the stress is too much for Adrien's mother, her brother is pissed off, and Gabriel is depressed. Nobody said being a Superhero would be easy, particularly when one of you is pregnant. Oneshot.


So I thought it would be interesting to throw in my own theories for Hawk Moth/Le Papillion, because I do like the idea of Gabriel as the villain, but it's just too obvious. What if she had a brother? What if he was resentful? Adrien's mother isn't dead, just missing, so what happened in the Agreste family?

* * *

The blonde haired woman lay sprawled on the ground, breathing slow and showing the three men she was still alive. A gloved hand squeezed the cane tightly in anger, turning to face the architect of their misfortune. "I told you, Gabriel. I told you this would happen! Look at her!" yelled the slender man, lifting his cane and gesturing wildly at the sombre figure beside him.

"Raphael, she is fine. There is no damage" spoke Gabriel softly, but the figure shook his head.

"Physically, yes, but mentally? You knew she was under a lot of stress, but you were too busy having fun playing heroes. You corrupted her sweet, innocent mind!" He lashed out with the stick, striking Gabriel's cheek and sending his glasses clattering across the floor. "And you!" He pointed the cane at the sad, diminutive Chinese man currently kneeling over the body. "If it wasn't for your damned Miraculous this would never have happened!"

"She made a choice. I didn't force her."

"How could she resist? We lost our parents, had only each other. I protected her all my life; of course she would jump at the chance to protect me and everyone else. Not only that, but you paired her up with this cabbage! We were doing fine until the two of you came along. You stole my sister and thrust her into your dangerous world."

"She isn't in danger. Our Miraculous protect us" replied Gabriel, picking up his glasses and replacing them on his head.

"Not completely. I see the bruises, the scratch marks, the blood. I hear her sobs late at night because she failed to save that child. I see her in front of us, unconscious and damaged beyond repair."

"None of us could have known-" began Gabriel, and held up a hand to stop the cane.

"Known what? That the stress had harmed the baby?" he yelled, shuddering deeply. A deathly silence fell, Raphael's tearful eyes silencing any. "She'll lose the child, and then she won't be the same anymore."

Gabriel clenched his fists, and stormed to Raphael, glaring into his eyes. "It was your fault she hid it from us! If you had known, you would have stopped her!"

"Of course I would have! No matter what you said-"

"I'm not finished. Not only that, but she knew how you hated me! She hid the wedding, our marriage, from you, and I was OK with that." He grabbed Raphael's lapel. "You're her brother, but she was afraid. Afraid you would reject any child of ours just because I was the father!"

"Are you saying this is my fault?" yelled Raphael, shoving his brother-in-law's arms away. "You promised you would look after her, but now? Look at her!" He slammed the cane down, anguished tears dripping from wisteria eyes. "What do you have to say for yourself, Gabriel Agreste, with my sister, your wife, broken?"

The slender man took off his glasses, clearly fighting back tears. "I wish… I wish it had been different. I'm sorry it wasn't, but none of it was planned."

"That's all? You-" began Raphael, stomping forwards and stopped by a wrinkled hand. Both men looked down at the small Chinese figure approaching the woman.

"I can heal her" spoke Master Fu quietly. He waved a hand over the woman's body, and murmured to himself. "And yes" he added, looking at them. "I will be able to save the child."

"That's not enough! Fine, you heal her for now, but then what next? She'll want to be a hero, she'l want to save the day. She loves it too much! I won't let her go through this again!"

"Raphael, I am sorry. It is my fault. Although your sister had the passion, the selfless spirit, ultimately it was too much for her. To heal her, it would mean she forgets everything."

"What do you mean everything?" demanded Raphael, looking at him with doubt.

"I will take back her Miraculous. I will also erase her memories, so she can live a normal life. Will that satisfy you?" asked Master Fu, reaching down and taking the talisman from the girl's neck.

"It can't be that simple. How much of her will change after that? What if she remembers because of Gabriel continuing to be a superhero?"

"I will give it up" replied Gabriel simple, looking to the other man. Raphael was silent, letting the superhero speak further. "I am tired of the fighting, and it is not just her now. It is our son. For her sake, I hope you will love him as I will."

Raphael stepped back, breathing in slowly. "I didn't realise… why would she…?" he whispered, turning away and sniffling. "I would never… never have put her through that."

Gabriel stepped forwards and put a hand on Raphael's shoulder. "Then show us, show her. She'll remember you as a caring brother, and me as her loving husband. Together we can let her live a good, normal life. Please, brother."

Raphael turned, mirroring the gesture. "Fine." He let go and turned to the small man before them. "Do it, old man, and stay out of our lives from now on."

15 years later.

"You knew. You knew something was missing, and you went to go find it. However, the world is dangerous, and I cannot, will not, watch you get hurt." Le Papillion looked through the open window, light flowing into the room, and closed the locket. "With the Miraculous, I'll be able to find you and keep you safe. Forever."


End file.
